The present invention relates to a novel and useful sealing device for a surface.
Well plates are used extensively to contain chemical entities for the purpose of testing, culturing, storing and the like. Typically a well plate includes a multiplicity of wells arranged in columns and rows totaling to a standard number such as 96, 384, and the like. Also other surfaces, such as microchips, medical devices, films and the like, require sealing.
In the past, seals have been used with well plates to isolate the individual wells from the environment in which the well are located. Unfortunately, adhesives used with prior sealing films have interacted with the chemicals found in the wells and/or testing devices and apparatus contacting the wells causing unreliable testing results. Also, other well plates beneath seals have been contaminated by adhesives found in the overlying layers of such seals.
A sealing device for a surface which minimizes the interaction of adhesive with the contents of a well plate would be a notable advance in the clinical and diagnostic fields.